Frostbite
by Litheon217
Summary: Set in the modern day, Elsa finally escapes the brutality of her past, the death of her parents, and even her own thoughts. But her past is not easily forgotten. Strange perils lie before her, and the lives of the ones she loves are in her hands.


**Let's just say Frozen exceeded my expectations. It wasn't that bad - for Disney movie. BUT THE MOVIE HAS INFECTED ME WITH FROZENITIS! ~le gasp~ So yeah, I like Frozen (no hate please). So I've decided to write a story for it! So just FYI, Frozen, and all the characters in the story belong to Disney. And without further due, here's my cra-( I MEAN POOPY!) story. It's my version of what would happen if Frozen was in modern day. But it's actually Elsa's POV because, to be honest, she has more to work with, rather than Anna. I'm kind of regressing their ages though, because kids are awesome. And I liked the idea, so I decided I might make it more suited for juveniles rather than kids, so I might alter the story a bit. (bit meaning lot) Anywho, ON WITH THE STORY! (stop ranting litheon…)**

* * *

Even as a child, people said I was pretty down-to-earth for a girl born with a silver spoon in her mouth. My name is Elsa Royele, and my parents were one of the richest people on earth. Despite this, we, well my parents, sister and I, tried to live as close to a normal life as possible. My dad drove a beat up pickup truck, and my mom was a teacher, because of her love for children. Our family had a bright future, or so it seemed. If it wasn't for me, none of it would have happened.

I was calmly drawing in a book that my father got me, when _pfft!_ Something wet and cold hit the back of my head, soaking my back with ice. I turned expecting to see one of the neighborhood boys (who were _not _so down to earth) but was shocked to see my little sister, Anna. She was sweet, naive, so innocent, and a bit, well, goofy. She has ADHD, and sometimes, it drove me a little crazy.

That is, before it all happened.

"Hey Elsa!" Anna said cheerfully. Maybe a little too cheerfully. "C'mon, let's play! An awesome snow day like this only happens once in a red moon!"

"Don't you mean a blue moon?" I asked smirking.

"Yeah, that thing." She replied. "We can play in the snow, just like old times! We can have snowball fights, make snow forts, snow angels- ooh! Do you wanna build a snowman?" She said with an obvious tone of excitement.

The mention of snowmen warmed me down to my toes. As children we had spent hours making snowmen, until we finally made the perfect one. That was a memory I never forgot, and even in those moments before, I was drawing that snowman, Olaf into my sketchbook. I was about to laugh and accept, but then images pierced my mind. A sled. Anna suspended in mid-air. A bolt of blue light hitting her in the head. Anna's body, stiff and cold, unmoving. All because of me.

I stood up so fast Anna's head almost bumped into mine. I looked into her eyes and gave a resounding "No." And I bolted down the lane, going back to the house.

But as I ran, I heard Anna screaming behind me: "What is with you!? We used to be so close! But all you want to do is shut me out! You know what? I don't care! You can go sit in a corner and die!" She turned too, and with tears in her eyes, ran back to the backdoor of the house to _her_ room.

* * *

It only seemed like minutes before we started screaming again. Our rooms were right next to each other, so running to our rooms was not a good idea. We were fighting, again. Even though I was older, Anna was strong and fought like a wildcat; scratching, biting, gnawing, and pulling whatever she could.

That's when things went wrong.

I couldn't hold it in anymore. I didn't want to hurt Anna, so I blasted all my anger in one shot of ice to the side of me. Right at my mother's feet.

I watched, almost slow motion in horror, as my mother slipped on my ice, fell down the stairs, and hit her head with a sickening _crack._

"MOM!" I tried to run to her, but Anna hadn't seen a thing and yanked me by my hair backwards. I turned around and used my powers to blow her back and knock her out. I sprinted towards Mom, crying for her to wake up.

Years later, to this day, I don't remember the exact details. My dad ushering me into the car, helping carry mom. My fearful ideas, expelling from my mind, froze the wheels and engine of the car. Lights flooded the front windshield. All because I froze the car. I remember staring at my mother. Except she wasn't knocked out anymore. She was dead.

_Murderer._

I thought.

_Murderer._


End file.
